Loi de probabilité
by Cutiiiiie Style
Summary: Quelle est la probabilité pour que le nouveau copain de ma mère soit le père du garçon qui m'irrite le plus ? 0.01 était la réponse qui me serait venue en tête si l'on m'avait posé cette question avant que cette hypothèse ne se réifie. - UA : schoolfic.
1. Chapitre 1

**Petite schoolfic qui m'est soudainement venue en tête... Les personnages seront OOC, ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible puisqu'ils sont dans un univers alternatif et qui plus est, ce sont des lycéens (et non pas dans un lycée style japonais ou étasuniens mais dans le style français. Cependant, c'est à Magnolia que cela se passe.) . Ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais faire un Natsu en chaleur, ne vous inquiétez pas là-dessus. Je tiens à préciser que j'ai un style d'écriture assez particulier mais qui -je l'espère- ne vous dérangera pas et que vous apprécierez!**

 **Bonne lecture si vous êtes encore présent !**

* * *

3 mois que les cours ont commencé. Qu'elle est mentalement préparée pour le BAC. Que sa classe s'est liée d'amitié entre chacun.

Sauf elle.

En retrait constant, sa présence est aussi petite que sa taille. Son intelligence est fulgurante. Aussi fulgurante que la solitude qu'elle ressent chaque jour en posant les pieds dans cet endroit.

 _Si je suis si seule, c'est surement parce que je suis nouvelle dans ce lycée._

Des excuses. Elle le sait. Sa solitude vient simplement d'elle, de son caractère solitaire. Pourtant, elle veut y croire. Au plus profond d'elle, elle veut croire à un futur semblant d'amitié entre chaque personne de sa classe et la petite personne qu'elle est.

Petite personne répondant au nom de Levy Mcgarden.

 **\- Ohooo ! Natsu a sorti la chemise !**

Dans le long couloir qui mène à différente salle de classe, un garçon à la chevelure de jais teintée de reflet saphir esquisse un léger sourire en coin suite à ses dires. Dans ses yeux, une lueur de jalousie transparait.

Un garçon aussi beau que charismatique.

Un garçon aussi chiant que marrant.

Un garçon qui attire les regards de la gente féminine.

Un garçon qui se nomme Grey Fullbuster.

Tous les élèves détournent machinalement leur regard vers ledit Natsu : camarade masculin doté d'une chevelure rose.

Jocrisse de première.

L'une des élèves le considère d'une lueur admirative. S'enquit ensuite de demander :

 **\- Natsuuuu, tu viens à la fête d'Erza ?**

Sa chevelure flavescente s'envole au gré du vent qu'elle cause suite à ce léger déplacement vers le garçon. Elle irradie une sorte de nitescence langoureuse qui fait tourner les têtes. Des hommes.

 _Un 90F ne peut que faire bander ces innombrables idiots !_

Lucy Heartfilia. Elle aussi est nouvelle. Pourtant, elle a réussi à être amie avec tout le monde. En peu de temps.

Natsu fait la bise à Lucy puis pose une main sur son épaule.

 **\- Ah ouuuais. Elle m'en a parlé hier. J'avais zappé. Mais oui, je viens. J'ai pas trop eu le choix...**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Tu le sais très bien... Quand Erza veut un truc, elle l'obtient. Et là, elle veut que toute la classe participe à sa fête.**

 **\- Wooh... J'avais pas eu cette info. Ca va pas faire un peu trop, 22 personnes ?**

Natsu hausse les épaules. Signe qu'il n'en sait rien, que c'est le problème d'Erza.

Le professeur arrive. Tout en se faufilant au milieu de ses élèves, il coupe court à toutes les discussions lorsqu'il salue la foule d'étudiants. Puis il ouvre la porte et fait rapidement entrer tous ses élèves pour commencer le cours.

Comme à son habitude, Levy entre en dernière. Bousculée par ses camarades.

Aucun ne lui concède un regard.

Un sourire.

Elle entre finalement en dernière. Côte à côte, deux places vides se présentent à elle. Non loin, se trouve également une chaise vide. A côté de Grey. Elle choisit l'une des deux places vides. Celle à côté du mur.

 **\- Ne perdons pas de temps.** Enchaîne le professeur. **Je sais qu'il est 8 heures du matin, que c'est lundi, et que commencer avec 2 heures de philosophie ce n'est pas la meilleure chose...Mais cela va nous permettre de faire une transition sur la liberté ! l'homme est-il libre par choix ? Par exemple, ce matin, vous aviez le choix entre rester roupiller chez vous...**

Un instant, il cherche du regard les absents. Les plus bavards. Les plus sérieux.

 **\- ...Comme votre chère camarade Scarlett, ou bien, venir dans votre matière préférée qui n'est autre que la philosophie. Et vous êtes venus. Par choix. Je repose donc ma question; nos choix permettent-ils de faire de nous des hommes libres ?**

En réponse, le professeur se reçoit une tournée de soupirs d'indifférence. Rapidement suivie d'une main levée. Et d'une incommensurable surprise. Natsu Dragneel qui lève la main ? Les seules fois où il lève la main, c'est pour demander à aller pisser ou boire.

Le professeur hésite à lui donner la parole. S'y résigne finalement.

 **\- Monsieur Dragneel.**

Natsu s'éclaircit longuement la gorge pour faire durer le suspense.

 **\- ... Je sais plus.**

L'éducateur soupir. Retrouve bien vite son sourire lorsqu'une petite tignasse bleutée lève la main.

* * *

L'heure se termine dans le calme. La deuxième heure s'enchaîne, sans aucune pause. Ce qui en fait râler quelques-uns.

Deux coups retentissent sur la porte. Elle s'ouvre presque instantanément à la suite. Deux camarades, aucun doute. Erza Scarlett et Gajeel Redfox.

Elle : insoumise, inébranlable, douée d'un cœur excellent. Ses cheveux sont d'ailleurs le reflet de sa personnalité. Rouge. Son corps peint une vénusté sans pareille.

Lui : noir, noir, noir. Son caractère dépend des personnes auxquelles ils s'adressent. Corps d'apollon qu'il arbore à l'aide de piercing tous aussi vulgaire les uns que les autres.

Le professeur hausse les sourcils dans un regard qui veut clairement dire « C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

 **\- Bonjour monsieur.** Salue Gajeel.

 **\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous arrivez à cette heure-ci ?** , râle l'instituteur dans une intonation qui le fait bien comprendre.

 **\- Le train a eu du retard.**

 **\- Je pensais que vous preniez le bus, monsieur Redfox.**

 **\- J'étais chez Erza. Alors oui, j'ai pris le train.**

Ses camarades les jugent du regard. En particulier Grey et une autre camarade qui jusque-là s'était faite discrète. Ou plutôt, bavait devant la beauté nitescente de Grey.

Erza lève les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Dépêchez-vous de vous asseoir. Vous rattraperez le cours sur vos camarades.**

Pour éviter tout questionnement et dérangement, Erza décide de s'installer à côté de Levy. La solitaire qu'elle n'a pas encore eu le temps d'inviter. Qu'elle ne connait pas.

Gajeel opte pour la place à côté de Grey. Les questions ne lui font pas peur. Et sans même attendre qu'il s'installe, une question parvient à ses esgourdes.

 **\- Alors cette soirée avec Erza ? Un nouveau-né dans 9 mois ?**

Cette finesse dans ces mots recherchés, subtiles – notez le sarcasme. Question made by Grey. Aucun doute.

 **\- On a simplement joué à un jeu, rien de bien méchant.**

 **\- Quel genre de jeu ? Le genre de jeu qui te fait haleter jusqu'au plus haut point de l'excitation génésique ?**

 **\- Puissance 4. J'ai eu du mal à respirer quand j'voyais que j'merdais. Et j'dois t'avouer que oui, ma jouissance était complète quand je battais Erza.**

Grey arque un sourcil. Peu convaincu par la vacuité de crédibilité dans cette réponse.

 **\- Tu ne serais pas en train de te foutre de ma gueule ?**

 **\- Si. Et si tu continues de m'emmerder, tu vas vraiment te recevoir mon foutre sur la gueule.**

Un rire perlé parvient aux oreilles des deux camarades. La source n'est autre que Natsu Dragneel qui écoute d'une oreille distraite la conversation retourné sur sa chaise.

Du côté d'Erza, les choses se passent plus calmement. Elle dépose tranquillement ses affaires sur sa table. Jette un coup de sabord à sa camarade.

 **\- Salut, c'est Levy, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Une réponse sèche. Brève. Qui montre que le moment de lui parler est mal choisi. Qu'elle préfère écouter la leçon. Ingurgiter chaque mot qui sort de la bouche du professeur. Noter quelques références. Les points essentiels pour pouvoir les revoir. Se rappeler. Se remémorer.

 **\- Eum… Tu vois, ce samedi je fais une petite soirée chez moi. Enfin, une soirée c'est un peu gros. Juste histoire que l'on fasse connaissance…. Oh, seuls les élèves de la classe seront présents et j'ai remarqué que tu étais souvent seule. Je ne sais pas si tu es timide ou autre mais peut-être que ce sera l'occasion de te faire de nouveaux amis. Qu'en penses-tu ?**

 **\- Sans façon, merci quand même.**

Le regard rivé sur le professeur, Levy n'écoute qu'à demi la rousse. Mais elle sait une chose.

Elle qui veut se faire des amis.

Elle qui veut briser le mur qu'elle instaure entre les autres.

Elle qui veut sortir de sa bulle de solitude.

Elle vient de tout faire capoter en un seul instant. Sans même s'en rendre compte. Trop absorbée par le cours. Pourtant, elle est heureuse. Heureuse de savoir qu'Erza connaisse son prénom. Heureuse de savoir qu'une personne dans cette classe lui prête un peu de considération. Heureuse de ressentir cette émotion de calme et de sérénité qu'installe Erza en elle. Annihilant le démon de la solitude.

 _Je ne suis qu'une pauvre idiote ! Erza je t'en prie, fais la têtue ! Je veux y aller. Me joindre à vous ! Me faire des amis !_

 **\- Tu es sûre ? Je vais surement paraître chiante mais je n'arrive pas à supporter l'idée qu'une personne soit seule. En général, la soirée de connaissance se passe bien. Y'a des rigolades, des petites disputes entre Grey et Natsu la plupart du temps…**

Ses paroles semblent être _vox inanis_. La rousse ne sait même pas si Levy lui accorde la moindre attention.

 **\- … Un jour, le grand père d'un vieil ami m'a dit cette phrase : « Dans ce monde, il y a des personnes qui préfèrent la solitude, mais personne au monde ne peut la supporter. » J'ai toujours été d'accord avec lui. Et j'aimerais…**

L'afflux d'émotions qui submerge Levy lui permet de couper Erza. Tranquillement. Dans cet air impassible qui cache son envie de lui sauter dans les bras.

 **\- C'est d'accord.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Je viendrai à la fête. Je te remercie, Erza.**

Un sourire vainqueur triomphe sur les lippes d'Erza.

Grey attend son moment de gloire auquel il pourra sourire comme le fait si bien sa camarade. Se contente pour l'instant de taquiner son camarade. Dans l'espoir de lui soutirer des informations sur la nuit passée.

 **\- Ca assume même pas.** , lâche Grey presque désespérément.

 **\- Grey, t'es frustré d'avoir passé ta soirée devant un film de cul plutôt qu'un vrai cul ou quoi … ?**

Une nouvelle fois, cela arrache un rire perlé de la part du rosé. Ce qui irrite amèrement le lycéen à la chevelure de jais qui lève la main. Prend la parole sans permission.

 **\- Veuillez pardonner mon intrusion soudaine dans votre cours monsieur mais… Ces deux énergumènes me gênent dans mon apprentissage et ma concentration pour pouvoir suivre pleinement votre cours qui, je me dois de vous l'avouer, m'enhardit à devenir un professeur de philosophie aussi talentueux et …**

 **\- Cessez de brasser de l'air, monsieur Fullbuster ! Parler de manière emphatique ne vous permettra pas de grimper dans mon estime. Quant à monsieur Dragneel, vous allez vous déplacer devant. Et vous, monsieur Redfox, je vous conseillerais de vous faire petit jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.**

Le professeur pointe une place devant, sous le long soupir du rosé qui fusil du regard son camarade. Son traitre de camarade. Qui rend bizarrement Levy jalouse. Parce qu'elle ne pourra jamais faire comme lui. Interrompre un cours pour faire rire ses camarades.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Quelle est la probabilité que je réussisse à me faire des amis à cette soirée ?**

 **Je dirais 0,3.**

 **Ca fait peu. Pourtant, je ne me rabaisse pas.**

 **J'examine mes chances, mais elles sont fines.**

 **Je ne suis pas douée d'une insondable sociabilité.**

 **Je préfère attendre que me perdre au milieu de la forêt. Autrement dit, je suis du genre à attendre qu'une personne m'adresse la parole au lieu de me jeter sur elle et lui adresser en première la parole.**

 **Le rejet, c'est ce qui me fait peur. C'est une peur infondée, je sais. Mais la pensée de savoir que je peux me faire rejeter est ancrée dans mes chairs. Et c'est cette peur qui m'empêche d'avancer dans mes relations sociales.**

 **Solitaire ? Non, je ne le suis pas. Dans mon ancien lycée, j'avais beaucoup d'amis que je connaissais depuis la primaire lorsque j'étais insouciante et que je parlais avec tout le monde comme si rien ne m'effrayait. Ici, je n'ai rien. Ah, si, un trou vide qui se remplit de jalousie envers ceux qui arrivent à se faire des amis si facilement.**

 **Pour cette soirée, j'ai tout de même un but : réussir à avoir le numéro de téléphone de Lucy Heartfilia ou de Erza Scarlett. Ce sont les deux envers qui j'ai le plus d'admiration. Belles voire sexy, admirablement gentilles, généreuses, souriantes,… Si jamais je réussis à avoir leur numéro, alors je pourrai leur parler avec une plus grande facilité.**

 **Pour les garçons, cela m'importe peu. Je n'ai pas de copain et j'ai cessé de croire au prince charmant depuis la nuit des temps. (Ou plutôt, depuis le jour où le garçon que j' 'aimais' m'a fait une réflexion très appréciable sur l'absence de mes formes et qu'il m'a ouvertement traité de « baguette »)**

 **Levy Mcgarden.**


	3. Chapitre 3

_Coucou, je remercie ceux qui lisent ma fiction et qui l'apprécie. **Inumie** j'ai pris compte de ta remarque et j'ai fait en sorte d'être plus compréhensible, j'espère que la lecture sera plus fluide. Le lycée, ce n'est jamais de tout repos et c'est à cette période (avec le collège) que la confiance en soi est moindre uhu... _

* * *

_._

 _._

 _._

 **\- Comment vais-je bien pouvoir m'habiller ?**

Levy attrape une robe orange de sa penderie. Le nœud papillon blanc qui se situe au niveau de la poitrine casse cet effet simpliste qu'elle veut se donner.

Fille unique et fille de cadre, la bleutée ne vit qu'avec sa mère dans une villa qui comporte nombre de pièces. De cette manière, elle a le privilège de posséder une penderie dans la pièce qui rejoint sa chambre. Seulement séparée de vitrines coulissantes qui donnent une vue imprenable sur ses vêtements. Loin d'être une chambre « girly », les couleurs restent sobres. Cela va du noir au blanc, en passant par le marron pour le bois. Pour combler les pièces vides, Levy a obtenu l'autorisation de faire d'une pièce sa « bibliothèque privée ». Seuls des livres et des bibliothèques design résident dans cette pièce.

 **\- Je suppose que ça ira comme ça…**

Vêtue de sa robe mi-cuisse, elle enfile des sandales rouges qu'elle accorde avec un bracelet de la même couleur.

Une petite touche de maquillage pour égayer son visage. Et pour finaliser le tout, elle attache un bandeau autour de sa chevelure. A cela, elle ajoute un sac blanc d'une simplicité mordante dont elle y range un livre. Au cas où elle s'ennuierait.

 **\- Bien ! Maintenant… Plus que les présents. Je ne peux pas y aller les mains vides.**

* * *

Dans une grande maison, deux rues plus loin que celle de Levy, la ' _party_ ' d'Erza a déjà commencé. Plus de la moitié sont présents, installés autour de la piscine à l'arrière de la maison.

La plupart sont déçus de ne pas avoir été prévenu qu'une piscine résidait en ce lieu. D'autres se retiennent de sauter dans la piscine. Sur ordre d'Erza. Femme généreuse dotée d'un sacré caractère qui a également ordonné de n'entrer sous aucun prétexte dans la maison.

 **\- Plus que 6 personnes et nous seront enfin tous réunis** , susurre Erza.

Vêtue d'un simple short en jean et d'un débardeur blanc qu'elle accorde avec perfection à ses nombreux bijoux en or qu'elle orne sur ses poignets, son cou et ses lobes, Lucy esquisse un léger sourire chaleureux à Erza, habillée d'une robe noire qui laisse devinée ses courbes frôlant la perfection.

Lucy fend l'air de sa voix délicate dans un bref mouvement circulaire du regard.

 **\- Chouette maison. Très belle !**

 **\- Ne sois pas si modeste. Tu vis dans un endroit bien plus spacieux et plus luxueux que cela, Lucy.**

 **\- La décoration n'est pas la même.** Ergote-t-elle.

 **\- Tu peux dire qu'elle est à chier si tu veux... Ce n'est pas la mienne.**

Lucy arque un sourcil. Incite Erza de son regard empli de curiosité à continuer.

 **\- J'habite loin. Je prends le train chaque matin et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de vous inviter dans ce lieu paumé. Vous auriez dû prendre le train et je sais que la moitié aurait refusé. C'est chez mon copain, en fait. Jellal.**

 **\- Attends ! Tu parles du mec au tatouage sur le visage ? C'est ton copain ? Tu me caches des choses Erza !**

Ebaubie, Lucy ne le cache pas.

Erza acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Les joues érubescentes, songeant à ce que doit faire son copain en ce moment.

Elle sort de ses pensées lorsque son regard croise Grey. Torse nu. Cette vieille habitude qu'il a de se mettre torse nu dès qu'il est à une soirée, une fête, un endroit où il s'amuse : C'est affligeant.

 **\- Grey ! Ta peau n'est pas un vêtement, combien de fois vais-je devoir te le rappeler ?**

 **\- Eh bien… La vue n'est pas déplaisante.** Concède Lucy, le regard rivé sur les muscles saillants de son ami.

Grey redresse son buste face à Lucy. Plaire, c'est ce qu'il aime. Il ne s'en plaint pas.

Mais Juvia s'en plaint. Canalise sa rage. Extérieur, pas intérieur.

 _Petite garce, Grey m'appartient. Je te crèverais bien les yeux pour que tu cesses de contempler ce chef d'œuvre. Mon chef d'œuvre._

Elle l'aime depuis sa première rencontre. Véritable coup de foudre.

Lui, ne l'aime pas. Ne la considère que peu. Les femmes collantes, il s'en balance. Les femmes mystérieuses sont plus attirantes. Mystérieuse et dure d'accès. Se donner des challenges, sinon rien.

 **\- Ne mouillez pas trop vos culottes ladies.**

Des petits rires se font entendre.

Gajeel laisse un léger soupir passer outre la commissure de ses lippes. Le comportement et l'accent de merde de Grey le rend perplexe quant à l'once de maturité que doit posséder son ami.

 **\- Y'a pas de quoi mouiller les culottes, j'te rassure.**

Grey hausse ses sourcils. L'impression que son ami vient de lui cracher son venin à la gueule lui traverse l'esprit. Pourtant, il affiche un sourire. Sûr de lui.

Il s'approche de Natsu, devant la table composée de plats divers et variés où Natsu goûte à tout. Il lui chuchote quelques mots, inaudibles aux esgourdes de Gajeel.

Ca fait rire Natsu.

Préparation de facéties en cours. Gajeel s'attend à tout.

La sonnette retentit dans toute la maison, Erza quitte sa chaise et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée, de l'autre côté de la maison.

La porte s'ouvre sur deux jeunes filles. Celle qu'elle considère comme solitaire. Et celle qu'elle a du mal à cerner. Qui sous cet air altier, se donne des grands airs.

 **\- Levy ! Je suis contente de te voir !**

Timidement, mais assurément, Levy tend un bouquet de fleur d'une main. De l'autre, une boîte couleur pastel. Erza devine un gâteau. Le nom inscrit sur la boîte ne fait aucun doute. Ce n'est pas de la merde bon marché mais un gâteau d'un pâtissier de renom.

Elle ne doute plus. Levy est une petite bourgeoise.

 **\- Bonsoir, Erza. Le plaisir me revient, je suis contente que tu m'aies invitée.**

 **\- Tu n'étais pas obligée pour les fleurs et… Enfin, merci ! Tu peux aller rejoindre les autres. Tu as juste à suivre le couloir et tu verras une piscine. Tout le monde se trouve là-bas.**

Levy acquiesce d'un simple geste de la tête puis s'ensuit de suivre les directives de son amphitryon.

La deuxième jeune femme tente de la suivre. Se fait brusquement barrer le chemin. Sans comprendre. Sans savoir pourquoi elle soutient le regard autoritaire d'Erza. Sans même lâcher ce sourire arrogant sur ses lèvres rougies de rouge à lèvres qui déplaît fortement à Erza.

Le maquillage, elle aime. Elle en met une bonne dose chaque jour. Mais ne ressemble pourtant pas à un pot de peinture. Sur elle, c'est harmonieux. Tout comme sa longue chevelure noire et ses formes généreuses.

 **\- Oh. Tu attends peut-être un cadeau de ma part ? Désolée sweetie, mais le seul cadeau que je puisse t'offrir, c'est ma présence.**

Erza détourne un instant son regard. Mordille sa lèvre inférieure pour endiguer tout envie de la baffer.

 **\- Ecoute Minerva, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ramènes ton cul ici, je dois te l'avouer. Mais à la première connerie… Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit pour foutre en l'air ma soirée, je…**

Elle marque une pause. Minerva se permet donc de prendre la parole.

 **\- Tu … Quoi ? Je t'écoute Erza. Tu as toute mon attention.**

 **\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir.**

 **\- Serait-ce, par pure hasard, une menace ?**

 **\- Un simple avertissement.**

 **\- Ô ! Malheur ! Jamais ! Ô grand jamais je n'oserais défier l'autorité de la grande Erza !** Ajoute-t-elle dans des grands gestes théâtraux. **Bon, tu me laisses entrer ou je ne suis pas invitée à entrer ?**

Erza soutient son regard d'un air réticent.

Forcée de constater que la grande Erza est muette, Minerva force le passage. Dans un long rire : diaboliquement emmerdant.

* * *

Durant ce petit moment de tension, Levy croise Natsu et Grey dans la maison.

Ils lui adressent un sourire.

 **\- Hm… Levy, right ?** Demande Grey dans un accent anglais qui ferait faire une crise cardiaque à n'importe quel professeur d'anglais.

C'est fou comme un simple sourire peut rendre heureux une personne. Oublier toute solitude.

Elle vient juste d'arriver, mais pourtant, elle sent que la soirée sera bonne.

 **\- Oui. Bonsoir les garçons.**

Natsu retient un rire.

Grey la trouve coincée. Mais lui rend sa politesse.

 **\- Tu pourrais nous rendre un petit service ?**

 **\- C'est vraiment un TOUT petit service !** Enchaîne Natsu.

 **\- Trois fois rien !** Poursuit Grey à la seconde qui suit.

Ce genre de chose, Levy connait. On demande un petit service qui s'avère être un véritable calvaire au final.

Elle est réticente. Reste sur ses gardes. Pas question de se faire remarquer le premier jour.

 **\- Tout dépend du service.**

 **\- Bon, on va faire vite parce que si Erza nous voit ici, on est mooort ! Natsu a ajouté de l'alcool dans un verre de jus. De la vodka pour être exact et on aimerait que quelqu'un le passe à Gajeel.**

L'immaturité n'a pas de limite. Pas d'âge. Elle pensait Grey plus mature. C'est l'allure qu'il donne du moins. Ne jamais juger une personne au premier regard, c'est ce qu'elle aura appris aujourd'hui.

Natsu poursuit d'un ton rapide et d'un regard supplique.

 **\- Il tient pas l'alcool et on veut juste se marrer un peu ! Grey voulait le faire mais Juvia risque de prendre le verre… Elle est bizarre mais Gajeel lui parle en ce moment. Et si c'est moi, il risque de comprendre que y'a quelque chose dans le verre. Ici y'a que toi et nous et il ne sait pas qu'on te parle. Alors ? Alors ?**

Levy ne sait pas comment le prendre. Autant ils lui parlent aujourd'hui. Autant demain ils l'ignoreront. Servir de bouche-trou ne fait pas parti de ses buts pour aujourd'hui. Mais s'amuser en fait partie.

Si elle veut se faire des amis, il va falloir qu'elle soit plus ouverte.

Moins cruche.

Plus amusante.

Moins timide.

Plus sociale.

 **\- T'as l'air de réfléchir. S'tu veux pas…**

 **\- Je réfléchis juste à une manière subtile de lui tendre ce verre sans qu'il ne me soupçonne.**

Un large sourire fleurit sur le visage de Grey et Natsu.

Finalement, elle n'est pas si coincée que ça. Fait même montre d'une forme de courage.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Quelle est la probabilité que cette soirée se passe bien ?**

 **0.75**

 **Je suis quasi-sûre que je vais bien m'amuser ! Moi qui ai pris l'habitude d'être renfermée sur moi-même depuis que je suis entrée dans cette école, je vais enfin avoir l'occasion de faire tout ce que les jeunes de mon âge font : profiter de la vie. Dans mon ancien lycée, mes amis n'étaient pas trop 'boîte, soirée, alcool' et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Mais là, lorsque je vois, que j'entends chaque jour mes camarades parler de leurs soirées entre amis, ça me rend un peu jalouse, je dois l'avouer.**

 **Moi aussi j'aimerais voir un ami complètement saoul qui ferait un débat avec un meuble.**

 **Moi aussi j'aimerais prendre des photos de mes soirées et les mettre sur les réseaux sociaux.**

 **Moi aussi j'aimerais danser et faire la folle.**

 **Moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir dormir chez mes amis.**

 **Mais moi, Levy Mcgarden, ne suis pas comme ça. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, j'ai appris que l'école était un lieu d'apprentissage qui permettait l'accès à un emploi. Plus je serai sérieuse, plus mes notes seront satisfaisantes et plus je pourrai faire de longues études.**

 **J'ai toujours eu des amis qui étaient sérieux, qui aimaient la musique classique, la culture, qui avaient soif d'apprendre, d'en savoir plus. Pour tout vous avouer, c'est la première fois que je vais à une soirée (qui je précise, est une soirée sans alcool. Erza est une jeune fille préventive.) et j'ai légèrement peur de faire pâle figure à côté de tout ce petit monde.**

 **Peut-être ne vivons-nous pas dans le même monde ? me dis-je sans cesse. Certains viennent en cours parce qu'ils sont « obligés » et ils se moquent des personnes qui aiment l'école. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi…**

 **Mais peu importe, pour l'instant, je souhaite m'amuser. Ensuite, je reprendrai le cours de ma vie (mais si je peux me faire des amis qui n'influeront pas leur mauvais comportement sur moi, alors j'en serai ravie.).**

 **Levy Mcgarden.**


	5. Chapitre 5

Son esprit ne ternit aucune inquiétude. Levy est confiante.

Elle se tient devant lui. Devant Gajeel Redfox. Deux verres à la main, tout près de la piscine.

Un sourire angélique se dessine sur son visage qui transpire l'alacrité. Pourtant, une partie d'elle se demande ce qu'elle fait là. A le regarder comme une statue. Sans bouger les lèvres. Cette partie se demande pourquoi elle ne prend pas la fuite. Pourquoi elle ne saute pas dans la piscine pour s'y cacher.

Une autre partie se demande pourquoi Natsu est tellement indiscret. Il la fixe sans relâche. Il risque de tout faire foirer s'il continu.

Une dernière partie veut s'amuser. Voir la réaction de Gajeel lorsqu'il aura bu ce breuvage alcoolisé.

 **\- Tu veux peut-être que j'te débarrasse de tes verres ?** Propose Gajeel. **Ou tu comptes rester plantée ici à me regarder encore longtemps ?** Ajoute-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

Levy fuit le regard de Gajeel.

Là, il vient de s'attaquer à son ego. Dire qu'elle avait tout planifié en peu de temps.

Premièrement, faire mine de distribuer un breuvage à chaque personne.

Deuxièmement, abréger chaque discussion.

Troisièmement, lui passer le verre à lui. Mais ce troisièmement est bien le plus difficile. Gajeel est trop imposant. Sa présence écrase la sienne. Sa taille accentue cet effet.

Bizarrement, elle a l'impression que Livai – l'un des protagonistes de la série qu'elle suit en ce moment, vient de vomir une partie de son charisme, de sa prestance, de sa classe, sur Gajeel.

Dans la série, elle trouve ça d'une classe ultime. Dans la vraie vie, elle trouve ça d'une agaçante grossièreté.

 **\- J'apprends à connaître chacun de mes camarades. C'est à ton tour.**

 **\- Cool… Et donc…**

Gajeel se creuse la cervelle. Tente de se rappeler du prénom de la jeune fille, mais rien. Le néant le plus complet.

 **\- Et donc… Crevette, tu as appris des choses sympas ?**

 _Que tu es un abject égocentrique pour ne pas te souvenir d'un prénom._

 **\- Levy Mcgarden. Et oui, j'ai appris des choses sympas.**

 **\- Rémy … Crevette… Pas trop de différence. Tu comptes me le filer quand mon verre ? A moins que tu ne comptes garder les deux.**

Levy tend rageusement le verre. Se retient de ne pas esquisser un sourire narquois qui la rendrait suspecte.

 **\- L'autre.** Ajoute Gajeel.

 **\- Lui ou l'autre, quelle différence ?** Ajoute-t-elle assez penaude.

 **\- Je ne suis pas fan du jus de pomme. Je préfère le jus de raisin.**

Désemparée, Levy lui tend le second verre. Son regard croise celui perplexe de Grey. Puis celui de Natsu qui sautille presque sur place. Semblerait-il qu'il n'ait pas compris que Levy a passé le mauvais verre.

 **\- Donc, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux.**

 **\- B-bien… Alors, quels sont tes hobbies ?**

 **\- T'as vraiment des questions de merde. Faut être plus original. Faut innover ! C'est c'qui permet la croissance, crevette.**

Soit il se fout ouvertement d'elle et de sa petite taille, soit il parle d'économie.

Levy ne se voile pas la face. Il se fout d'elle : son sourire sarcastique le prouve.

 **\- Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, je dirais que mes hobbies sont _déconseillés au moins de 18 ans._**

 _Et ta connerie est interdite au moins de quel âge ?_

 **\- Je vois.**

 **\- Et tu vois quoi ?**

 **\- Branlette et film de cul. Commun à tous les jeunes de ton âge. Faut être plus original. Faut innover ! C'est c'qui permet la croissance, Gajeel…**

Gajeel explose de rire.

Elle a du cran pour se foutre de sa gueule. Elle a l'air d'une petite coincée. D'une première de la classe avec ses lunettes qu'elle arbore sur son visage à chaque cours. Mais en réalité, elle a une grande gueule.

 **\- T'as de l'humour crevette, t'as de l'humour !**

Il continue de rire. Difficile de canaliser son rire lorsque les simples mots _branlette et film de cul_ sortent tout droit d'une bouche qui semble innocente.

Levy continue de le dévisager sous cet air impassible qui cache un profond agacement. Même Minerva était plus adorable.

 **\- Levy Mcgarden.**

 **\- C'est qu'un détail, crevette. Un surnom affectif s'tu préfères. Tu ne vas pas en faire tout un plat, si ?**

 **\- Je trouve ça désagréable…. Et insultant. En toute honnêteté, si je puis me permettre, je te trouve même grossier.**

Gajeel ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle se montre si franche. Alors, il approche son visage vers l'oreille de _Crevette q_ ui a un léger mouvement de recul. Simple réflexe.

 **\- Je vais être sincère : je n'aime pas les filles de petite taille. Je n'aime pas les filles qui n'ont aucune forme. Je n'aime pas les filles qui ne possèdent aucun charme. Je n'aime pas les filles qui se sentent supérieures. Je n'aime pas les filles surdouées. Je n'aime pas les filles trop soumises. Collantes, chiantes, casse-couille, coincées… Et tu accumules tout ça.**

 **\- Je ne me sens pas supérieure aux autres. Et je ne pense pas non plus être soumise ou collante. Dois-je faire la liste de ce que je n'aime pas chez un homme à mon tour ?**

Le sourire de Levy a disparu. Remplacé par un visage neutre.

Gajeel se redresse sur toute sa longueur. La dévisage longuement dans un rictus. Elle n'a pas l'air perturbé. Ni même énervée. Elle a même l'air indifférente.

Et cette indifférence l'enrage.

 **\- Pas besoin. J'ai mieux.** Livre Gajeel dans un sourire qui ne présage rien de bon.

 **\- Je t'écoute.**

 **\- Plutôt qu'écouter, tu devrais regarder. Et apprendre.**

Levy ne comprend pas où il veut en venir. Se contente de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours pour savoir ce qu'elle doit regarder.

Elle ne voit rien arriver.

Elle sent juste une main sur son épaule.

L'instant suivant, elle crie. Un cri de surprise. De stupeur. D'inattendu.

La seconde qui suit, elle est à l'eau. Elle peine à remonter à la surface. Parce qu'elle doit tenir sa robe si elle ne veut pas dévoiler la charmante couleur de sa culotte.

 **\- Natsu !** S'écrit Gajeel. **Envoie un jus !**

Tous les regards sont rivés sur la scène. Regards moqueurs. Regards compatissants.

Natsu se contente d'exécuter après avoir balayé du regard la piscine, confirmant l'absence d'Erza.

Il prend l'Oasis de la table, la chantilly dans une seconde main, et se dirige vers Gajeel d'un pas pressé.

 **\- Tu l'as jeté à l'eau ?**

Natsu est curieux. Il veut savoir le pourquoi du comment du où du quoi du qui du quand.

Il tend la bouteille d'Oasis à son ami. Verse de la chantilly dans sa bouche.

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Le fun.**

Levy remonte à la surface. Reprend son souffle. Une main sur le bord, l'autre sur sa robe.

Elle n'a le temps que d'une seule inspiration. Une seule expiration.

Un liquide se verse sur sa chevelure. Machinalement, elle relève la tête mais la baisse bien vite dans une légère toux.

Puis plus rien.

Elle reste coi un instant.

 **\- T'as perdu ta langue, crevette ?** Demande Gajeel qui jette la bouteille d'Oasis vide derrière lui.

 **\- Petit arrogant de merde…** susurre-t-elle.

Il l'a entendu. Ca ne lui plait pas. L'insulter de la sorte, il ne le tolère pas.

Pourtant, il se contente de se lever. De partir avec un Natsu qui ne comprend pas ce qui se passe.

Levy sort de la piscine. Difficilement.

Elle endigue ses larmes.

Sa faiblesse.

Personne n'est venu l'aider.

 **\- Levy ?! Non mais merde ! J'avais dit que personne ne devait entrer dans la piscine !**

Erza est revenue, accompagnée d'une charmante camarade à la chevelure verte. Aux lunettes de vue rouge. Qui ne comprend visiblement pas ce qui se passe.

 **\- Elle avait envie de pisser. Elle ne savait pas où était les chiottes… Regarde la couleur de la piscine maintenant.**

S'amuse à balancer Gajeel. Bien vite rattrapé par Erza.

 **\- Ta gueule Gajeel. Ta gueule. Je demande juste un truc et… Putain, là je ne suis plus d'humeur. T'as vraiment pissé dans la piscine ?**

Levy se sent humiliée. Ou plutôt, elle est humiliée. Elle ne peut que baisser la tête.

Elle aimerait crier qu'elle n'a rien fait.

Elle aimerait gifler Gajeel.

Elle aimerait supplier Erza de la croire.

Elle aimerait encore gifler Gajeel.

Elle aimerait triplement le gifler.

Mais lorsqu'elle entend ses camarades se ranger du côté de Gajeel pour s'amuser, c'est de trop.

Levy attrape son sac qui flotte sur l'eau. Il faudra qu'elle s'achète un nouveau bouquin. Un nouveau téléphone. Finalement, elle a bien fait de ne pas s'encombrer de divers papiers et de ne mettre que 3 objets dans sac. Ses clefs sécheront.

Elle retient un cri de colère et préfère finalement se diriger vers la sortie sans se faire remarquer plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

 **\- Levy…** Commence Erza.

 **\- Je rentre chez moi. Je suis désolée du dérangement.**

Elle vient de la couper sèchement. De partir d'un pas déterminé hors de cette maison. Maison dont elle ne remettra plus jamais les pieds.

Erza détourne furieusement son regard vers Minerva.

 **\- Tu vois sweetie, tu n'as même pas eu besoin de moi pour que ta soirée parte en vrille.**

Minerva lui adresse un clin d'œil. Un sourire satisfait.

D'un geste de la tête, elle désigne le coupable.

Erza met en confiance la nouvelle arrivante. Une camarade qu'elle connaît. Puis elle fonce sur Gajeel qui mange tranquillement. Parce que pour lui, il n'a rien à se reprocher.

 **\- Gajeel, bordel.** Grogne Erza.

 **\- C'est bon… Son air indifférent me pétait les burnes. J'devais remédier à ça.**

 **\- Recommences, et la prochaine personne qui passera le seuil de cette porte, ce sera toi.**

 **\- Sérieusement ?**

 **\- J'ai l'air de déconner ?**

Gajeel détourne son regard de celui d'Erza.

Trop intimidant pour soutenir son regard plus de 3 secondes.

Trop rageur pour oser sortir un mot de travers.

Mieux vaut ne pas la contredire dans ces moment-là. Elle devient vite violente, sinon.

 **\- Non mais…**

 **\- Pas de Non mais** , coupe Erza, **demain t'as intérêt à t'excuser auprès de cette fille.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Quelle est la probabilité que je ne puisse plus affronté le regard de mes camarades ?**

 **0.8**

 **Je suis très en rogne contre Gajeel. Vraiment ! Il est beaucoup trop orgueilleux. Je me demande même comment ses amis le supportent. Il m'a traité comme une sous-merde, m'a insulté de 'crevette' et s'est permis de m'humilier devant la classe ! Je ne sais encore rien de spécial sur lui, mais je compte bien me venger.**

 **Je suis en colère contre Erza également. Elle ne connaissait pas les faits et s'est énervée sur moi. Je ne supporte pas ça ! Je suis bien contente d'être partie. Je me fiche d'être seule, maintenant. Les personnes de ma classe sont tous des crétins immatures. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Mais je suis aussi idiote qu'eux à penser que je pouvais m'intégrer.**

 **… Mais même si je dis ça, je me sens mal. Je n'arrive pas à supporter la solitude et je dis seulement ça pour me réconforter. Mon ancien lycée me manque… Mes anciens amis me manquent…**

 **Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je voulais des amis dans ce nouveau lycée. Simplement pour combler le vide en moi ? Ou voulais-je réellement des amis qui me verraient sourire de toutes mes dents ?**

 **Je redoute d'être demain. Qui sait si l'on se moquera de moi… Je pense simuler une maladie pour éviter un jour de cours. C'est lâche comme décision mais je ne suis pas encore prête à fermer les yeux et faire mine de ne pas voir les regards moqueurs rivés sur moi.**

 **Mon cœur tambourine. J'espère réussir à dormir.**

 **Levy Mcgarden**


	7. Chapitre 7

Levy est assise sur le canapé en cuir de son salon, vêtue de son pyjama. Les mains entremêlées sur ses cuisses. Les sourcils froncés.

Vue imprenable sur le grand écran qui ne verse aucune lumière. Seul son reflet apparaît.

Elle le regarde. Longuement. Avec une impression de basculer dans l'abyssal.

Là où elle aimerait se cacher.

Là où elle n'ira pourtant jamais.

Un bruit attire son attention. Il provient de la porte d'entrée.

Maman est rentrée. L'heure des sermons arrive. L'inversement des rôles s'ensuit.

 **\- Maman. Je peux savoir où tu étais ?**

La mère réfléchit. Dire la vérité, ou mentir ?

Changer la vérité fera l'affaire. Mais elle doit trouver une excuse. Cela revient tout bonnement à mentir finalement.

Elle préfère d'abord ignorer la question.

 **\- Levy ? Je te pensais à ta fête. Ne m'avais-tu pas prévenu que cela risquait de se terminer tard ?**

Levy dévisage sa mère. Sa chevelure bleutée d'ordinaire bouclée est lissée. Une légère touche de maquillage met en relief ses pupilles chocolats. Ses vêtements stricts sont troqués contre une robe d'un blanc nivéen en accord avec ses bijoux en argent.

Elle était en rendez-vous.

 **\- J'ai décidé de venir te porter compagnie, finalement.**

 **\- La soirée s'est mal passée ?** Réplique sa mère.

La mère est déjà débarrassée de son sac. De sa veste.

Elle s'approche de Levy et lui dépose un doux baiser sur le front. Levy ferme machinalement les yeux. Inspire l'effluve vanillé qui émane de sa mère.

 **\- Non. Je ne m'y sentais pas à mon aise. Cependant, il semblerait que tu reviennes d'un endroit où tu étais parfaitement à ton aise.**

L'esquisse d'un sourire se dessine sur la commissure des lèvres de la mère.

Levy a touché dans le mille.

Pourtant, la mère reste muette.

 **\- Un dîner ?** Suppose Levy. **Comment s'appelle-t-il ?**

La sagacité de Levy arrache un rire à la mère.

Elle s'installe sur l'un des fauteuils. Pleine d'alacrité. Prête à se démystifier.

 **\- C'est exact, c'est un dîner. Je voulais te garder la surprise jusqu'aux vacances mais comme toujours, tu es perspicace !**

 **\- Jusqu'aux vacances ? Pourquoi si tard ?**

 **\- Nous… Lui et moi, avons fixé une date où nous irons dîner chez lui et j'en ai donc profité pour lui faire part de mon envie de garder notre relation secrètes aux yeux de nos enfants jusqu'à ce jour.**

 **\- … Il a des enfants ? J'espère qu'il n'est pas marié.**

Levy plisse les yeux. Tente de faire une moue sévère. N'en reste pas moins mignonne aux yeux de sa mère.

 **\- Mais non, voyons ! Seulement un garçon. Sa femme est morte à l'accouchement de son fils… Il est veuf.**

Une pointe d'amertume se lit sur le visage de la mère.

Levy tente de bonifier cette atmosphère lourde qui plane au-dessus d'elles.

 **\- Je vois. Mes condoléances pour sa femme… Parle-moi un peu de lui. De son métier, de son caractère, de son physique.**

La mère de Levy ne se fait pas prier et enchaîne presqu'à la seconde qui suit. Elle lui explique que Metallicana, son amant, est Commandant de police. Homme drôle, charmant, « dur au boulot » d'après lui, consciencieux et mystérieux.

Blond, cheveux court bien qu'une longue mèche cache une partie de son visage, une partie de son oeil céruléen profond. Aussi profond que les océans.

Elle lui détaille le jour de sa rencontre.

Elle roulait vite. Il l'a remarqué. Elle a obtenu un simple avertissement. Il a obtenu son numéro.

Rencontre originale. Qui rend la mère heureuse. Qui empêche Levy de raconter la dure soirée qu'elle a eue. L'humiliation qu'elle en retire.


	8. Chapitre 8

Levy a finalement esquivé un jour de cours. Lâchement.

Mais pas question d'en esquiver un deuxième. Cela risquerait de lui porter préjudice pour rattraper.

Elle est sérieuse et le prouve, l'a prouvé et le prouvera. Songer à une deuxième absence reviendrait à perdre toute dignité. Ce qu'elle refuse de perdre, s'il lui en reste encore une once.

Dans certains moments, certains hommes aimeraient se cacher. Partir loin. Fuir. Seulement pour ne pas avoir affaire à une dure journée. Comme ce garçon que Levy observe, qui sait qu'il se fera insulter dès qu'il mettra un pied dans l'établissement, et cela, seulement parce qu'il est embonpoint, un peu trop gentil et empourpré.

Embonpoint parce qu'il fait passer tous ses problèmes à l'aide de friandises.

Un peu trop gentil parce qu'il ne souhaite que le meilleur aux autres, même ceux qu'ils n'apprécient guère.

Empourpré parce que ses joues prennent vite des couleurs.

 _Il y a pire que moi… Allez Levy, tu te dois de positiver. Personne ne se moquera de toi._

Levy a finalement réussi à entrer en classe sans trop capter l'attention de ses camarades. Un coup de maître ou un coup de chance, elle n'en sait trop rien. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle est arrivée au moment même où le professeur ouvrait la porte.

Pourtant, son cœur cogne à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine.

Ses mains sont moites.

Sa vue se trouble.

Sa gorge se serre.

La présence de Gajeel Redfox à côté d'elle est bien trop pesante.

Elle n'ose pas le regarder. De peur d'affronter ce regard dur. De peur qu'il ne l'envoie bouler.

 **\- Avant que tu ne me demandes de m'barrer d'à côté de toi,** dit soudainement Gajeel, **j'tenais à m'excuser pour la dernière fois. J'aurais p't'être pas dû te jeter à l'eau c'était excessif de ma part.**

Levy dépose sur l'arête de son nez ses fameuses lunettes. Un air faussement peu intéressé sur le visage.

 **\- Je le conçois. C'était excessif et ta mauvaise joie de faire de la peine à autrui dénote ton cynisme...**

Levy ne quitte plus du regard Gajeel dans un calme olympien en guise de façade. Dont un certain glacis bourgeois en déguise son ire, de même que le mal-être que lui inspire Gajeel.

Gajeel lâche un léger rire nerveux. Avant de s'excuser, il a dû inspirer et expirer plusieurs fois, prendre son courage à deux mains et mettre de côté sa trop grande fierté. En récompense, son égo vient de se faire bafouer.

 **\- Merci de m'enfoncer alors que j'souhaitais seulement m'excuser. Si tu n'acceptes pas mes excuses, il suffisait juste de me le dire même si j'en aurais légèrement rien eu à foutre puisque du moment que je m'excuse, ce n'est plus à moi de faire la part des choses. Sinon, t'as d'autres mots aussi chiant à entendre qu'à dire pour encore plus m'faire chier crevette, ou t'as fini de parler ?**

 **\- Une dernière chose ?**

 **\- Je t'en prie crevette, je suis tout ouïe.**

 **\- Tu peux te garder tes excuses et partir avec. Je pensais avoir été clair sur le fait de ne pas apprécier ce grossier surnom. La « part des choses », c'est à toi de la faire. Et une fois que tu l'auras fait, je serai en mesure d'accepter tes excuses.**

Gajeel se lève de sa chaise dans un léger grincement.

Un sourire en coin perceptible qui accentue l'ire de Levy.

 **\- « Au revoir donc, ou jamais plus, comme il vous plaira, crevette malgracieuse ».** s'amuse à lâcher Gajeel sous les rires amusés de deux camarades à l'arrière. **Et finalement, j'ai bien fait de te jeter à l'eau. J'regrette même pas.**

Le professeur lâche un léger soupir à la vue de Gajeel qui fait un bruit épouvantable. Il ne comprend pas ce qui lui prend mais il est prêt à faire cesser ce bruit et ce, rapidement.

 **\- Gajeel ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es debout ?**

Gajeel range tranquillement ses affaires. Se déplace à l'autre bout de la salle. Prêt de ses amis. Avec qui il pourra passer son heure à discuter.

 **\- Je change de place, ma table est bancale et c'est chiant… J'peux pas écrire correctement.**

Son mensonge est crédible. Le professeur ne doute même pas.

 **\- Dépêche-toi. Et tu viendras nous résoudre cette équation au passage.**

Un simple coup d'œil au tableau permet à Gajeel de comprendre que les mathématiques, ce n'est pas son truc. Ce mélange de chiffre et de lettre suffisent à lui donner mal à la tête.

Il n'y comprend rien et s'est résigné à ne rien comprendre.

* * *

La sonnerie de 10 : 00 retentit dans tout le lycée. Une heure que Levy redoute chaque jour quand les autres élèves la désirent chaque jour.

Comme à son habitude, elle s'installe sur un banc. Un livre à la main. Le nez plongé dans son histoire.

Elle ne fait pas attention à ce qui l'entoure. Elle ne veut pas. Elle ne veut plus.

Les premiers jours, elle faisait attention. Puis, plus les jours passaient, plus les élèves de ce lycée la regardaient. Toujours seule. Assise sur son banc. A attendre que le temps passe. Tout du moins, elle avait l'impression que les élèves la regardaient. Se moquaient d'elle.

 **\- Levy ?** Questionne une voix argentine.

Son nom la sort de son univers qui ne lui appartient qu'à elle. Et son regard croise celui d'Erza.

Levy ignore ce que la rousse fait là. Mais elle ne tarde pas à se douter de sa venue.

 **\- Je te dérange ?** Questionne une seconde fois Erza.

 **\- Non…**

 **\- Je voulais m'excuser pour… Tu sais… La soirée. Je n'ai vraiment pas été sympa et je t'ai accusé, mais… Pour faire court, ce n'était pas chez moi. C'était chez mon copain et je voulais à tout prix éviter de salir sa maison et quand je t'ai vu sortir de la piscine, j'ai réagi au quart de tour. Je sais maintenant que c'est cet idiot de Gajeel qui est responsable de ce qui t'est arrivé. Il a dû s'excuser à sa manière, je suppose. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée.**

Levy ne sait pas trop quoi répondre. Elle est même déboussolée par ce débordement de sincérité. Qui pourrait en vouloir à une fille aussi gentille qu'Erza ? Qui vient s'excuser de manière si chaleureuse que les larmes montent aux yeux ?

 **\- Erza, il est vrai que je t'en ai voulu mais j'apprécie ton geste et ta sincérité. Peut-être ai-je également une part de responsabilité dans cette affaire. Agacer Gajeel n'était pas mon but premier, mais je l'ai fait. Et j'ai peut-être eu ce que je méritais.**

Erza arque ses sourcils puis penche légèrement la tête sur le côté.

 **\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Pas le moins du monde. Je tentais de ne pas rejeter toute la faute sur Gajeel. Cependant, je suis réellement touchée par ta sincérité.**

 **\- Tu me pardonnes, alors ?** Ajoute Erza de son regard supplique.

 **\- Bien sûr ! J'espère que ton copain ne t'en a pas trop voulu pour la piscine…**

Erza ne peut contenir sa joie et la laisse exploser en enlaçant sa camarade.

Signe d'affection. Signe amical. Signe d'alacrité.

Levy se laisse bercer par les bras protecteur d'Erza. Un endroit où elle se sent bizarrement bien.

 **\- Tu es adorable Levy ! Et j'ai tout expliqué à mon copain et ses parents, ils n'ont rien dit de spécial.**

Erza desserre son emprise de Levy.

Elle se redresse de toute sa longueur. De son corps que Levy juge si parfait, qu'elle admire secrètement.

 **\- Bon, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Mais tu sais, au lieu de rester toute seule, tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux ! Tu n'as pas à te sentir de trop ou autre. On ne mord pas puis Lucy est nouvelle et on l'a super bien intégrée.**

Levy esquisse un léger sourire penaud.

Oh qu'elle aimerait intégrer ce petit groupe. Du moins, si elle n'était pas trop embarrassée et solitaire.

 **\- J'y penserai, merci…**

* * *

Les jours s'enchaînent à une rapidité ahurissante. Tout du moins, pour les élèves du lycée qui ne voient le temps passer que lorsqu'ils sont en classe. En dehors, ils ne savent pas si une minute équivaut à une heure ou si une heure a toujours été si courte dans l'existence de l'humanité.

Les nombreux divertissements qu'offrent la société sont notamment la cause de cet effet.

Gajeel ne s'en plaint pas. Les divertissements sont diversifiés et chaque individu trouve son bonheur - ou un semblant de bonheur - dans ces divertissement. Où est donc le mal ?

 **\- Au fait les gars !** S'écrit Natsu dans la cour de récréation du lycée.

Tous les regards de ses amis sont tournés vers lui. – Curieux, intéressés, perplexe.

Gajeel retire ses écouteurs d'où émane une musique rock qui lui procure un plaisir auditif. Une musique qualifiée de « _sauvage_ » par certaines personnes. Une musique qui lui procure pourtant un plaisir similaire à l'orgasme.

 **\- Hier je parlais avec Luxus et j'ai appris que l' _Antre de la Peur_ était ouvert !** ajoute Natsu.

 **\- J'ai entendu ça aussi.** Confirme Erza.

Lucy arque un sourcil face à cette nouvelle que ses camarades semblent comprendre et même apprécier.

Elle retient même un rire face à ce nom qu'elle juge « pourri ».

 **\- Déjà ?** Demande Gajeel. **D'habitude, ça ouvre plus tard.**

Grey détourne son regard vers Gajeel dans un air altier.

Fier.

Fier de savoir que son ami est ignorant à ce sujet.

 **\- Ouaip'.** Répond rapidement Grey. **L'Antre « du cul de Natsu » a voulu ouvrir plus tôt puisque l'année dernière y'avait beaucoup trop de monde et ils ont dû ne pas en accepter certains.**

 **\- En plus, certains ont foutu un bordel pas possible,** poursuit Erza. **Pour cette année, ils ont prévu une sécurité maximale, du coup, le prix a augmenté.**

Natsu fixe Grey un long moment. Une myriade d'insulte se bouscule dans son esprit.

Il décide finalement d'éviter de déballer le contenu de ses pensées, se contente de sortir sa trousse de son sac.

D'un simple sourire aux lèvres, il ouvre sa trousse pour lancer un stylo sur Grey.

 **\- Tu te crois drôle Grey ?!**

Dans l'esquisse d'un bruit, le stylo rebondi sur la tête de Grey.

Tête qui se déforme bien rapidement. – Sourcil froncé, sourire forcé, lueur énervé.

 **\- … Putain mais ça fait mal ! Tu préfères l' _Antre « du vagin de Natsu »_ ?**

Là, ce n'est pas la goutte qui fait déborder le vase, non. C'est la goutte qui fait tomber le vase.

Impulsif de nature, Natsu attrape plusieurs stylos sortis tout droit de sa trousse dans sa main. Ce qui laisse le temps à Grey de fuir en ricanant de sa blague.

Erza qui n'apprécie guère l'impertinence dont font preuve ses deux amis, se voit aujourd'hui dans l'incapacité de les réprimander. Par pur flemmardise.

 **\- Vous avez l'habitude d'y aller à l'Antre du c… Arg… Grey me fait dire n'importe quoi ! … A l'Antre de la peur ?**

Lucy ferme la trousse de Natsu. Légèrement embarrassée de son erreur mais beaucoup plus excitée de connaître les activités communes de ses amis.

 **\- Ouais ouais… Grey, ouais….** Ironise Gajeel. **Mais sinon, oui, on y va toutes les années.**

 **\- On ?** Répète Erza. **Toutes les années tu trouves une excuse pour te défiler et comme par hasard, toute la semaine où ON, excepté toi, est sensé y aller.**

Les regards amusés des jeunes femmes sont braqués sur Gajeel qui ne nie ni les faits, ni se sent gêné par les regards assez réprobateurs et jugeurs de Lucy et Erza.

 **\- J'y suis déjà allé. Une fois. Et l'année dernière, mon père m'a amené au ski. Puis l'année d'avant, j'étais chez…**

 **\- Chez la tante de ton oncle de la première femme de ton grand-père qui était malade.** Termine Erza.

Cette phrase, Erza l'a mémorisé dès qu'elle l'a lu pour la première fois. Pour Lucy, c'est une première. Elle rit d'ailleurs de bon cœur.

Comme excuse crédible, il y a beaucoup mieux.

 **\- T'as vraiment des excuses pourries Gajeel !**

 **\- C'est pas des excuses Lucy et j'vous dois rien t'façon ! Mais si vous croyez que j'ai peur des gens qui se déguisent en perso' pour t'effrayer, vous vous tromper. Je compte bien y aller cette année.**

 **\- Ta fierté m'attriste…** Soupire Lucy qui ajoute bien vite. **Et donc ça consiste à quoi ce jeu ?**

Erza esquisse un grand sourire. Parler de ce qu'elle aime est l'une de ses choses favorites avec la tarte aux fraises.

Malgré cela, Gajeel la devance.

 **\- En fait t'as des idiots qui ont vu bon de se réserver une partie de la forêt pour en faire un terrain de peur où les gens paient pour s'effrayer comme des cons. Et pour un business de merde, ça marche plutôt bien.**

 **\- Raah ! Le pessimiste dans toute sa splendeur ! Tu dis juste ça parce que l'idée de payer pour te faire peur te révolte mais tant qu'on n'est pas seul, qu'on apprécie, qu'on s'amuse, je ne vois pas où est le mal !** râle Erza qui n'a pas du tout le même avis que Gajeel.

 **\- Ca ne change pas au fait que c'est de la merde. En plus ils font ça en période de Noël. C'est le père noël qu'on veut voir à cette période, pas des zombies lutins à la con.**

 **\- T'es vraiment chiant !** assène Erza en se tournant vers Lucy. **Bref, laisse-moi t'expliquer, ce sera mieux. Comme l'a dit Gajeel, pendant une semaine, une partie de la forêt est réservée pour en faire un endroit assez effrayant. Toutes les années les activités changent. Et donc cette année, à l'entrée, tu paies ton billet et tu formes ton binôme. Logique. De ce que j'ai entendu, une fois avec ton binôme, tu affrontes 4 autres binômes dans une sorte de « chasse au Lumen History », une sorte de diamant où Mavis est enfermée dedans, accroché au cou du roi. Mavis c'est la légende qui s'est battue pour l'indépendance de notre pays mais je pense que tu le sais…**

 **\- Hm ! Je le sais, oui !**

Une lueur d'alacrité brille dans les iris de Lucy.

Lueur qui démontre son intérêt pour ce jeu.

Lueur qui démontre son impatience d'y participer.

 **\- Donc, Lumen History est accroché au cou du « roi » qui est une petite statue de la taille d'un nain et qui peut se trouver n'importe où dans la forêt. Notre but est donc de regarder chaque arbre, chaque buisson, pour voir le moindre indice pour savoir QUI est le roi et OU il est. Mais pour rendre la tâche plus difficile, des gens sont déguisés en créatures horribles et tentent de te distraire. Le pire, c'est la maison qui se trouve dans la forêt. Elle ressemble tellement à une maison hantée que j'ai toujours assez peur de m'y aventurer.**

 **\- Ouaah… Ca a l'air compliqué mais super cool !**

Gajeel a du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Il ne comprend pas comment un individu sensé peut aimer ce genre d'endroit _« malsain ». « Stupide ». « Complètement barge »._ C'en est presque ridicule.

 _Autant faire payer les gens pour qu'il marche dans une bonne grosse bouse de vache... Je ne verrai même pas la différence, sérieux._

Si Lucy n'était pas son ami, il aurait sans doute sorti des phrases cinglantes jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. Surement pour prouver que ce qui l'attend dans cet endroit ne serait rien en comparaison de sa méchanceté.

Ou pour lui faire partager ses idéaux.

 **\- T'es sérieuse Lucy ? Tu trouves cet endroit super cool ?**

 **\- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée et puis tu l'as dit toi-même, ça marche bien ! Preuve que ça doit être cool !**

Gajeel se résigne à placer Lucy dans la catégorie « _pas normal_ ». Là où tous ses amis sont placés, finalement.

Lucy ne fera pas exception à cette règle.

 **\- Pour la date, on peut se faire ça le lundi des vacances ? Lundi prochain donc.**

 **\- Ca ne va pas être possible,** renchérit Gajeel. **Mon père m'a parlé d'un dîner spécial et je dois absolument y être.**

Erza soupir face à ce qui semble être un mensonge. Mais qui n'est autre que la pure vérité.

 **\- C'est la vérité, Erza.**

 **\- Mais ton dîner ne va pas durer 4 heures ?!**

 **\- Mon père m'a dit de prévoir jusqu'à 22 heures 30.**

 **\- Eh bien voilà. Lundi à 23 heures devant l'Antre de la Peur.**

Gajeel se contente d'hocher la tête une simple fois dans une façade impassible qui cache un profond regret. Les trucs de peur, ce n'est pas son trip. Ca ne le sera d'ailleurs jamais.

Le binôme dans sa tête est vite fait : Juvia. Avec elle, il est sûr de pouvoir agir en véritable peureux, elle restera indifférente.

D'une certaine manière, avoir une amie d'enfance commence à avoir un certain intérêt pour Gajeel.

 **\- D'ailleurs, je pense proposer à Levy de nous accompagner.** Ajoute Lucy suite à un léger blanc. **Elle est nouvelle comme moi dans cette ville et puis, j'ai remarqué que l'on avait plusieurs points communs ! Les livres qu'elle m'a conseillé sont géniaux et ses remarques sur mes dissertations m'ont vraiment aidé ! Ca pourra nous permettre de nous rapprocher, non ?**

Erza jette un coup d'œil à Levy qui ne déroge toujours pas à sa mauvaise habitude de rester sur un banc. Seule. Livre à la main.

Une idée en or que vient de lâcher Lucy. Preuve qu'en plus d'avoir charmé Erza, Levy a aussi charmé Lucy.

Quant à Gajeel, il n'est pas d'accord sur ce sujet. Décidément, il voit des points négatifs de partout aujourd'hui.

 **\- Excellente idée,** conclut Erza. **En plus, si on y va, on sera… Natsu, Grey, Gajeel, Juvia, toi, mon copain et moi … Donc 7 et il nous manquera une personne pour faire 4 binômes.**

 **\- … Lisanna fera l'affaire, pas besoin d'inviter Levy. En plus elle dira non, j'suis sûr…** Ergote Gajeel.

Erza roule des yeux face à l'insolence de son ami.

Pour une fois, elle aimerait qu'il soit un peu plus ouvert et moins ronchon.

 **\- Lisanna y est déjà allée avec son frère, sa sœur, Luxus et Evergreen. Puis même, dans tous les cas, j'invite Levy. Et je vais le faire tout de suiiiite. ~**

Gajeel grogne mais ne répond rien. Répondre signifierait accentuer son insolence à l'égard d'Erza. Et les coups pleuvent dans ces moments.

Erza se lève du banc et se dirige d'un pas déterminé vers Levy, rapidement suivi par Lucy qui veut absolument remercier Levy de son soutient. De ses échanges qu'elles ont entretenu. Du fil invisible qui les relit, mais dont elle ne semble pas remarquer.

 **\- Je viens avec toi Erza ! Gajeel, surveilles les sacs des deux autres imbéciles !**

 **\- Hm, hm.**


End file.
